The Born This Way Ball/Show/Setlist
Act I }|a1| #''Space (Intro)'' #"Highway Unicorn (Road To Love)" #''Operation: Kill the Bitch (Interlude)'' #"Government Hooker" #''Birth (Interlude)'' #"Born This Way" #"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" #''Emerging (Interlude)'' #"Bloody Mary" #''Mother G.O.A.T. Manifesto I (Interlude)'' #"Bad Romance" #''G.O.A.T Briefing (Interlude)'' #"Judas" }} Notes *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" was performed after "Scheiße" in the Act V from April 27, 2012 - May 12, 2012 only. *"Bloody Mary" was performed without the second verse and chorus on February 8 and 9, 2013. Act II }|a2| #"Fashion of His Love" #"Just Dance" #"LoveGame" #"Telephone" }} Act III }|a3| ;January 11, 2013 – February 11, 2013 #"Hair" #"Electric Chapel" #''Mother G.O.A.T. Manifesto II (Interlude)'' #"Heavy Metal Lover" #"Bad Kids" #"The Queen" #"Yoü and I" #"Born This Way" (Acoustic) }} Notes *During the first performance in Melbourne on June 27, 2012, Gaga debuted "Princess Die". It was later removed from the setlist on October 6, 2012. **On November 11, 2012, Gaga performed "Princess Die" after "Hair" due to several fan requests. **On November 30, 2012, Gaga performed "Princess Die" after "Hair" due to several fan requests. *On June 27, 2012, "Hair" was initially removed from the setlist. It was re-added to the setlist on August 23, 2012. **On July 7, 2012, Gaga performed "Hair" after Princess Die at the request of the fans inside of the Monster Pit. *Since August 13, 2012, "Electric Chapel" was shortened, removing the second verse and chorus. *On September 8 and 9, 2012, Gaga performed "Imagine" after "Princess Die". *On September 18, 2012, at request from fans, Gaga performed "Stuck on Fuckin' You" after "Princess Die". *On November 11, 2012, Gaga performed "The Queen" after "Princess Die" due to a second fan requests. *"Born This Way" (Acoustic) was performed after "Hair" on November 30, 2012 and December 12, 2012. It was performed after "Bad Kids" on December 3, 6, and 9, 2012. *"Born This Way" (Acoustic) was not performed on January 11, 2013. *"You And I" was performed without the second verse and chorus from January 14, 2013 - February 9, 2013. *On February 6, 2013, Gaga performed "The Edge Of Glory" (Acoustic) after "You And I". *"The Queen" was removed from the setlist on February 8, 2013. *On February 11, 2013, Gaga performed "Hair" after "Bad Kids", "You And I" after "Born This Way" (Acoustic), and "Electric Chapel" after "You And I". Act IV }|a4| #''Interlude'' #"Americano" #"Poker Face" #"Alejandro" }} Notes *On September 8, 2012, due to Gaga being 20 minutes late and the venue being a stadium surrounded by residential areas, this whole segment was cut from the show. *"Poker Face" was performed without the second verse and chorus on November 3 and 6, 2012 and from January 29, 2013 - February 9, 2013. *"Americano" was performed without the second verse and chorus on February 8 and 9, 2013. Act V }|a5| #"Paparazzi" #"Scheiße" #"The Edge Of Glory" (Acoustic + Album) #"Marry The Night" }} Notes *From April 27, 2012 - May 3, 2012, "The Edge Of Glory" begins at the second verse after the acoustic first verse and chorus. This method was used again from November 6, 2012 - February 11, 2013. From May 5, 2012 - November 3, 2012, the song began at the first verse after the acoustic beginning. *After "Scheiße" is performed, everything goes black as if the show ended. A few minutes later, Gaga comes back with two songs for the encore. *On October 26, 2012, due to Gaga feeling ill, "Paparazzi" and "The Edge Of Glory" were not performed. *"Marry The Night" was performed acoustically on October 26, November 3, 6, and 16, 2012. It was also performed acoustically from January 15, 2013 - January 29, 2013. From January 31, 2013 - February 11, 2013, it started acoustically and ended with the album version. *On November 9, 2012, Gaga performed "Cake Like Lady Gaga" after "Marry The Night". *On January 17, 2013 "Paparazzi" was not performed. *"The Edge Of Glory" was not performed after "Scheiße" on February 6, 2013. Instead, it was performed acoustically after "You And I".